Theme model 3
Theme model 3 1. —RETROSPECTIVE NARRA¬TIVE BY THE AUTHOR. In Theme-model II. the situation is given by the author, and the other three parts, the transi¬tion, the retrospective narrative, and the conclusion, by the characters. Sometimes, however, the author prefers to give all of the four parts himselr Then we have a theme-model containing author's retrospec¬tive narrative. In Theme-model III., which- we are about to study, we shall find this new kind of retro¬spective narrative. It is, of course, less vivid than that in which dialogue is used, and lacks the per¬sonal element, but is useful in passing rapidly over a long series of events which an author wishes to bring to our attention, but not to emphasize very much. Read This selection adapted from The Great Stone Face, and observe how the retrospective narrative here differs from that in Theme-model II. It combines a situation, a transition by the device of question, retrospective narrative (told by the author and not directly by a character), and a conclusion. Theme-model III. in Outline. All themes written according to Theme-model III. should be arranged as follows : First paragraph —.the situation, which should follow Situation-type I. Second paragraph — the transition. The transi¬tion is made by the "device of question," i. e., by asking a queston to be answered by the retrospec¬tive narrative. Third paragraph — retrospective narrative. The first sentence of the retrospective narrative charac¬terizes the story as follows : "It was a story so old." The characterizing sentence is important and should not be neglected. Only such events as will prove this statement should be selected and given in. the retro¬spective narrative. In this way unity is sectired in narration. Fourth paragraph — the conclusion. The conclu¬sion is author's narrative, and recalls the reader's mind to the situation by the mention of some of the situation elements. The two characters A and B are mentioned in the conclusion of the selection from The Great Stone Face, which is here used as a model, but time, place, or occasion may also be indicated. Theme-model III. in Reproduction. Austin Dobson's My Landlady or THE BISHOP'S ISLAND may be reproduced according to Theme-model III. You could also try An Indian Summer Reverie, by James Russell Lowell. . Theme-model III. Repeated. If we repeat Theme-model III. three times, as we did Theme- model II., we shall have another plan for dealing with a long story. Chapter I. (According to Theme-model III.) Situation—in the preparation. Author's retrospective narrative—giving the events of the story before the time of the first situation. Chapter II. (According to Theme-model III.) Situation—at the climax. Author's retrospective narrative—giving the, events of the story between the time of the second and that of the first situation. Chapter III. (According to Theme-model III.) Situation—in the sequel. Author's retrospective narrative—giving the events between the time of the third and that of the second situation. Use in each chapter a transition and a conclusion as called for by Theme-model III. The situation should be written according to Type I., with B omitted when necessary. Exercises I. Read Macaulay's Horatius at the Bridge II. Reproduce Horatius at the Bridge according to the following plan : Chapter I. (According to Theme-model III.) Situation—the decision that the bridge must come down. Find material in stanza 19. Author's retrospective narrative — the declaration of war, the mustering of both armies and the approach of Porsena. Find material in stanzas 1-18. Chapter II. (According to Theme-model III.) Situation—LHoratius and his companions standing on the bridge. Find material in stanzas 35-37. Author's retrospective narrative—Find material in stanzas 20-34. Chapter III. (According to Theme-model III.) Situation— Horatius on the Roman shores. Find ma¬terial in stanza 64. Author's retrospective narrative—Find material in stanzas 38-63.